koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Sima Yi/Weapons
Here is a collection of Sima Yi's weapons in the Warriors series. Weapons Dynasty Warriors 3 Dynasty Warriors 3: Xtreme Legends Dynasty Warriors 4 Level 10 Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Battle of Wu Zhang Plains *Requirements: Defeat Ma Chao and Wei Yan. Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends Level 11 Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Battle of Mt. Qi *Restrictions: No bodyguards *Requirements: Trigger the rain event manually, instead of it activating automatically. Defeat nine of the ten enemy generals. Strategy #Equip Shadow Saddle. #You will be trapped with tons of archers and mines on the ground. Fill your musou bar. Ride on the horse and go down the hill. Dismount and unleash the true musou at the archers. Get back on the horse and ride back up the hill in the same path you came down (the bombs do not regenerate). Repeat. #Sima Yi will start cursing at Zhuge Liang when his HP goes to yellow. #When you get about 25 KOs, suddenly it starts raining, which disarms the mines. #The gates open, and Wei Yan rushes in with tons of troops. #Rush outside the gate and find food (turn right when you go out). You should almost be dead by now. #Defeat Wei Yan. #Defeat Gao Xiang when he appears. #Defeat Zhuge Liang, and Yue Ying who appears shortly after. #Liao Hua, Zhang Yi, Ma Dai and Jian Yong appear one after one for the next few minutes. Kill them all. #With about 3-7 minutes left, Jiang Wei appears. Defeat him. #Level 11 message. #Rush to the exit to end the stage. Note: It's okay not to defeat Wang Ping who ambushes you when you run up the mountain. You'll still get the S-rank for the weapon. Equip the vorpal orb, elixir and the way of musou. Sima Yi's true musou can kill up to 30 troops in one shot. Officers die in two full shots if most of the lasers hit them. Dynasty Warriors 5 Fourth Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Battle of Chen Cang (Wei) *Location: Inside the castle the player starts in. *Requirements: Stop the siege machine lines by taking all three of the enemy defense bases along the south before any damage is done to your castle walls. Dynasty Warriors 6 Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce Sima Yi uses gauntlets as his main weapon in the game. Dynasty Warriors 7 Sima Yi uses the war fan as his default weapon in the game and its various spin-offs. Dynasty Warriors Next Dynasty Warriors 8 Sima Yi now uses the horsehair whip as his default weapon in this title. Dynasty Warriors: Godseekers Warriors Orochi 1 & 2 Warriors Orochi 3 Big Star Weapons Sima Yi uses the following big star weapons in the game. *Peacock Wing *Distinction *Enlightenment *Cool Breeze Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate Acquiring Mystic Weapon *'Chapter 3: Battle of Guangzong' - Defeat Bo Cai and 300 enemies in under 5 minutes. *'Chapter 4: Salvation at Nagashino' - Defeat 800 enemies in under 11 minutes. *'Chapter 7: Rescue of the Heavenly Emperor' - Defeat Ijū and 800 enemies in under 11 minutes. Warriors Orochi 4 Rare Weapon Acquisition *'Stage:' Protecting the Bracelet Category:Weapons